Character profiles
by Katt-itonic
Summary: Somewhere to keep track of my character profiles for a new piece I'm working on
1. Blank

**Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Hometown:**

 **Occupation:**

 **Talents/Skills:**

 **Does the character believe in God?**

 **Is religion or spirituality a part of this character's life?**

 **If so, what role does it play?**

 **Strengths/Weaknesses:**

 **Introvert or Extrovert?**

 **How does the character deal with anger?**  
 **With sadness?**  
 **With conflict?**  
 **With change?**  
 **With loss?**

 **What does the character want out of life?**

 **What motivates this character?**

 **What frightens this character?**

 **What makes this character happy?**

 **Is the character judgmental of others?**

 **Is the character generous or stingy?**

 **Is the character generally polite or rude?**

 **Educational Background:**

 **Any Mental Illnesses?**

 **Learning Experiences:**

 **Character's short-term goals in life:**

 **Character's long-term goals in life:**

 **How does Character see themselves?**

 **How does Character believe he/she is perceived by others?**

 **How self-confident is the character?**

 **Does the character seem ruled by emotion or logic or some combination thereof?**

 **What would most embarrass this character?**


	2. Donald Fox

**Name:** Donald Fox

 **Age:** 80's (Was 17 in WW2)

 **Nationality:** American-Scottish

 **Hometown:** Nebraska

 **Occupation:**

Retired Veteran, teaches at gun club

 **Talents/Skills:**

Short range weapons in trial runs, Great aim,

 **Does the character believe in God**? Yes

 **Is religion or spirituality a part of this character's life?** Yes

 **If so, what role does it play?**

Spiritual strength and guidance.

 **Strengths/Weaknesses:**

 **Introvert or Extrovert?**

Introvert due to experience, observant

 **How does the character deal:**

 **with anger?**

Quietly stew and plan for revenge/ even it out,

 **With sadness?**

Grieves in silence, logically creates a memorial

 **With conflict?** _"_

 _Gentle persuasion"_ Has vow to not kill again

 **With change?**

Accepting

 **With loss?**

Rage

 **What does the character want out of life?**

To uphold law and order, redeem his past

 **What motivates this character?**

Belief in right and wrong, redemption of past sins in war

 **What frightens this character?**

Not being able to protect someone he cares for

 **What makes this character happy?**

Security and neighborly vibes

 **Is the character judgmental of others?**

Very accepting but with judge the shit out of you

 **Is the character generous or stingy?**

Generous

 **Is the character generally polite or rude?**

Polite, even to his enemies

 **Educational Background:**

10th grade, Army education

 **Any Mental Illnesses:**

PTSD, hand shakes, cold sweats

 **Learning Experiences:**

Short range weapons, attack maneuvers, basic survival knowledge

 **Character's short-term goals in life:**

Keep everyone alive

 **Character's long-term goals in life:**

Rebuild a secure community

 **How does Character see themselves?**

Blood stained hands, obligated, in the right

 **How does Character believe he/she is perceived by others?**

Civilians look to him for support and security, other soldiers see him as broken

 **How self-confident is the character?**

Confident in skills, unconfident in mental state,

 **Does the character seem ruled by emotion or logic or some combination thereof?**

Extremely logical but PTSD is forcing him to face emotions

 **What would most embarrass this character?**

Being caught acting soft or venerable, betrayal


	3. Lauren Lilly

**Name:** Lauren "Lilly"

 **Age:** 23

 **Nationality:** Canadian-Scottish

 **Hometown:** PEI

 **Occupation:** Tattoo Artist

 **Talents/Skills:** Kick boxer,

 **Does the character believe in God?** No

 **Is religion or spirituality a part of this character's life?** Annoys her to no end

 **If so, what role does it play?**

 **Strengths/Weaknesses:** Lost in times of sorrow, Short fuse

 **Introvert or Extrovert?** Extrovert

 **How does the character deal with anger?**

Lashes out

 **With sadness?**

Lashes out

 **With conflict?**

Lashes out

 **With change?**

Fights it

 **With loss?**

Becomes lost

 **What does the character want out of life?**

Whatever she wants in the moment

 **What motivates this character?**

An internal flame, strong will

 **What frightens this character?**

Being caged, loss of freedom

 **What makes this character happy?**

Making someone else act out

 **Is the character judgmental of others?** No

 **Is the character generous or stingy?** Picky

 **Is the character generally polite or rude?**

Rude to everyone

 **Educational Background:**

high school diploma

 **Any Mental Illnesses?** No

 **Learning Experiences:**

Lots of shit

 **Character's short-term goals in life:**

Sex, destruction, fun, carelessness

 **Character's long-term goals in life:**

Never plans ahead

 **How does Character see themselves?**

As a human being with every right to make an impact on the world around her

 **How does Character believe he/she is perceived by others?**

Rude

 **How self-confident is the character?**

Very confident

 **Does the character seem ruled by emotion or logic or some combination thereof?**

Emotion

 **What would most embarrass this character?**

Being striped of her freedoms


	4. Casey Beck

**Name:** Casey Beck

 **Age:** 34

 **Nationality:** Japanese

 **Hometown:** Toronto's China town

 **Occupation:** Armed Forces Engineer

 **Talents/Skills:** Army skills

 **Does the character believe in God?** No

 **Is religion or spirituality a part of this character's life?** No

 **If so, what role does it play?**

 **Strengths/Weaknesses:**

 **Introvert or Extrovert?** Extrovert

 **How does the character deal with anger?** Anger is weakness  
 **With sadness?** Tea solves all sorrows  
 **With conflict?** There is always a logical path to alliance  
 **With change?** Change is in the wind  
 **With loss?** Everyone's time comes to an end

 **What does the character want out of life?** To be understood

 **What motivates this character?** Proving people wrong

 **What frightens this character?** Speaking against authority

 **What makes this character happy?** Being praised

 **Is the character judgmental of others?** Only when they 'break the rules'

 **Is the character generous or stingy?** Generous

 **Is the character generally polite or rude?** Polite

 **Educational Background:** Private school, university, army

 **Any Mental Illnesses?** Stutters

 **Learning Experiences:**

 **Character's short-term goals in life:** Kill Zombies, secure a camp

 **Character's long-term goals in life:** Have kids, secure a safe-zone/ home base

 **How does Character see themselves?** A good soldier

 **How does Character believe he/she is perceived by others?** Smol but a fighter

 **How self-confident is the character?** Very- until she faces moral dilemma between following orders and saving people

 **Does the character seem ruled by emotion or logic or some combination thereof?** Logic, but emotion keeps her moral

 **What would most embarrass this character?** Being caught breaking a rule, being shamed/prosecuted publicly


End file.
